


A Fucked Up Destiny

by KingdomHeartsfan123



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomHeartsfan123/pseuds/KingdomHeartsfan123
Summary: WARNING!: the beginning parts will be really long so that we meet each of the original characters
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning Part 1 (Lily's Chapter)

You would think that destiny is a good thing. Where you find your true love and live Happily Ever After. Nope, it's all kinds of fucked up. Hi, my name is Lily and this my chapter. 

It all started when my father, Xehanort, decided to become obsessed with darkness. He didn't used to be that way though. He used to be kind and funny. It all stopped when my younger sister, Hana was born. He saw a dark potential in her and me. How you ask, I may never know. My mother saw light in us. That debate then led to him murdering my mother. I still remember the look in her eyes as I bonded with Hana. Then, came Vanitas. I don’t know what he looks like under that helmet of his, but there was something about him that made me feel safe whenever I’m around him. I may be the eldest, but Vanitas definitely has the stance of an older sibling. 

~Time Skip~

Hana and I were in the garden in the Land Of Departure making flower crowns. I was using daisies and dandelions. Hana was using violets and asters. We were making them for each other. 

“Hey, Lily. Can I ask you a question,” Hana asked as she finally broke the silence. 

“Sure. Go ahead,” I responded still working on my flower crown. 

“Should we make one for Vanitas? I think it would look pretty on him.”

“You do know that he never takes off that helmet of his.”

“I know. I just feel bad that he’s not with us right now.”

“I don’t think he’s the type for flower crowns?”

“What makes you think that I don’t like flower crowns?” a familiar voice said. Hana and I looked up and there was Vanitas standing above us. 

“Hi, Vanitas,” Hana said happily and waved. He waved back. I couldn’t tell what he looked like under that stupid mask, but my gut was telling me that he was smiling. 

“So, what’s going on between me and flower crowns?” he asked.

“Hana was wanting to make a flower crown for you but you never take that helmet.” I explained. 

“You two really want to see my face huh?”

“We’re dying to know!” Hana exclaimed.

“Alright. you win.” He then unlatched the helmet and then took it off. His face looked so serious yet soft at the same time. His hair was raven colored and very spiky. 

“Woah! You look so cool, Vani,” Hana said.

“I’m glad you think so. What about you Lily?”

“Wished you shown your face sooner,” I smiled. He smiled back. 

“Alright. Which one of you is gonna teach me how to make these?” we spent the rest of the afternoon making flower crowns for each other. 

“LILY! HANA! WHERE ARE YOU!” We heard an angry voice yell. Hana squeaked and bury her head into Vanitas’ chest. 

“What did you two do?” Vani asked.

“I have no idea and I’m scared to find out.” I said. 

“Here. I’ll go with you girls. And if he tries to lay a finger on you, I will fight him.”

“Promise?” Hana asked looking up at him. 

“Promise.” We got up and walked towards my father getting ready for that last bit hope to be ripped away from me.


	2. The Beginning Part 2 (Yui's Chapter)

Being the daughter of a Seeker of Darkness is not that easy but it is very fun. But that all changed. My name is Yui and this is my chapter. 

My father, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, met my mother in Hollow Bastion. Her name is Harumi. He was intrigued by her beauty and kindness. Mom works at a local restaurant and is one of the best cooks there. Dad thought he would be able to use her for darkness until he fell in love with her. How they fell in love will forever be a mystery to us. They later got married and had me. We currently live a happy life with my parents and we live in a beautiful mansion in Radiant Garden. 

One day, my parents and I were walking along the garden of our home when it suddenly started to rain.

“We should head inside. I don't want any of us to get sick because of the rain,” my mother said. 

“I agree. Let’s head inside and warm up,” father said. We then went inside and warmed up with some homemade dinner my mom made. 

“Thanks for the meal, darling. It tastes wonderful.” father said smiling. Mother thanked him by giving a kiss.

“How do you like it, Yui?” she asked me.

“I love it! Thanks mom!” I replied happily. 

“Good. I’m glad you like it,” she said as she finally sat down. We ate in silence for a while until my father spoke up. 

“I’m going to have to leave soon”

“How soon?” I asked. 

“A few months maybe. Depending on how long Xehanort wants me to fulfil his plan,” he replied. I’ve heard of Xehanort through my father’s stories. Sometimes I don’t understand how he works for that man. All I’m told is that father is only trying to protect me and my mother from the darkness that Xehanort wants. 

“I hate how he makes you do all of his dirty work.” mother said. 

“I’m not the only one. And besides, if I do this, then you two will be safe from him” father argued.

“Yui, can you give your father and I a moment alone please?” I nodded in response and walked away from the dinner table. The unfortunate part of this house is that some of the walls are thin which means you can almost hear everything going on inside our home. So, I heard all of my parents' arguments.

“Ansem, do you know how insane this whole agreement is?!” mom yelled.

“I know it’s crazy, but he promised that he would not hurt you or Yui,” dad explained. 

“I’ve heard the stories, Ansem. I know how traumatizing they are. Yui even had nightmares because of those stories!” She’s not wrong. Some of those stories have left me with very scary nightmares about me being in the position of one of Xehanort’s victims. There was silence for a moment until dad spoke sadly and softly.

“I-I didn’t know about that.”

“Well now you do,” mom retorted.

“Harumi. I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt our family.” That was the first time that I’ve ever heard him say sorry. I knew he was a heartless and that he had a hard time expressing his emotions. That made me decide it was time for me to come out of my hiding spot. 

“Are you two okay now?” I asked, my breath shaking a bit. 

“Yes. We are.” Mom turned around to face me. “Yui, honey. You’re crying. Is something wrong?” I put my hand on my face to see tears. I didn’t even realize. 

“I heard your argument and it scared me a bit.” I confessed. Dad then came up to me and wrapped me up in a warm, loving hug.

“I’m sorry that you heard about my stories and our argument.” He apologized again.

“It’s okay dad. I forgive you. And besides, I can never stay mad at my family.” I said smiling. 

“I think it’s time that we get ready for bed. I have a big day tomorrow and I want to get some sleep.” Mom said. Dad and I agreed and got ready for bed. Once I was done getting ready for bed, I climbed into bed and started reading. I suddenly heard a knock on my door.

“Come in,” I said. The door opened and dad walked in. 

“Hey, bug.” He has always called me that. He’s been calling me that before I was even born. “I came here to apologize again for scaring you with those stories.”

“No. I should apologize for not telling you that they scare me.”

“Call it even?” he chuckled.

“Yeah.” I then reached out and hugged him again. He returned the hug and gave it a big of a squeeze. 

“I-I love you, Bug.”

“I love you too, Dad.” We pulled away and I yawned. 

“You should get some sleep.” Dad then tucked me in and kissed my forehead like he’s done for as long as I can remember.

“Sweet dreams, Bug.” He whispered. 

~The Next Day~

I woke up with the sun shining in through the windows and the birds chirping. I climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen to see Mom crying.

“Mom? Are you okay?” I asked.

“No. I’m not. Your father had to leave earlier this morning,” she said.

“B-But I thought he wasn’t leaving for another few months!” 

“That’s what we all thought. But it seems that Xehanort needed him sooner than later. And so now, it’s just gonna be us for who knows how long.” That’s when my world fell apart and I started crying. That’s when my destiny became fucked up. All of my happiness is gone because of Xehanort. 


	3. The Beginning Part 3 (Hana's Chapter)

Have you ever had a dream only for it to be ripped away and for you to be left in despair? That pretty much sums up my life. My name is Hana and this is my chapter. 

I think that my father’s obsession with darkness is my fault. But my brother, Vanitas, thinks differently. Along with my older sister, Lily. Those two have always protected me in any way they can. And that’s what I love about them. We stick up for each other. Forever and always as Lily would say. They even inspired me to start doing ballet. Every night, when father isn’t around, I would hold a mini recital with Vani, Lily, and Vani’s unversed. The unversed seems to like me, even though they’re full of dark emotions. I’ve been doing ballet so much that I’m now in pointe shoes.

When I was five, Vani and I went outside to look at the stars like we always do. It’s our way of stress relief you could say. Sometimes, Lily would join too. Other times, she would try to heal her new wounds given by our father, Xehanort. Or she’s passed out on her bed from overworking. I feel bad for both Vanitas and Lily.  They’re always trying to prove themselves worthy. I want to do something but there’s a voice in my head that’s telling me not to do so. Sometimes, I listen to the voice. Other times I don’t. Father thinks there’s something wrong with me. But, I never listen to him. I either listen to Vanitas, or Lily. It’s still hard to believe that I’m older than Vanitas yet he acts like he’s older than me. 

When Lily and I heard father call our names, I became terrified and buried my head in Vani’s chest. I wasn’t paying attention to Vani’s and Lily’s conversation. I was too busy thinking about what father is going to do. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Vani rubbed my arm to grab my attention. 

“Come on. We should see what he wants,” Vani said reassuringly. I nodded, dreading talking to my father. We walked into the castle that father’s best friend, Eraqus was letting us stay at. Thankfully, him and his students weren’t home. I hid behind Vanitas, not wanting to look at father’s face. I always do this when I have to see him. It’s hard to believe that this creepy old man is my father. 

“Is there a reason you called us here, old man?” Lily asked.

“That is no way to talk to your own father, Lily,” he sneered. I cringed at the sound of his voice. “And yes, there is.” I knew what was going to happen. It always happens. He’s gonna train us to the point where we nearly pass out while using darkness. 

“You and Hana will be going with Vanitas and you will be following two of Eraqus’s students. From there, you will convince those two to forge the X-Blade to complete Kingdom Hearts.” KINGDOM HEARTS?! I’ve heard stories about it. Apparently, father wants to recreate the world with little to no light. 

“So, when do we leave?” Vanitas asked. 

“In two days. So be prepared.” he left the room to let the three of us talk. 

“Is he insane?! Summoning Kingdom Hearts?! I don’t want to summon it!” Lily said, freaking out. 

“If we don’t help summon it, then he’s gonna beat the shit out of us,” Vani explained. Lily calmed down a bit and then looked at me. 

“You okay, sis?” I shook my head. Lily wasn’t the only one freaking out. I was as well. I felt a hand rubbing my shoulder. I looked up and it was Lily. 

“We’ll get through this. Forever and always,” she said. I nodded feeling a little bit better.I hope that we’ll be together forever. But that changed a day later. 


	4. The Beginning Part 4 (Yuki's Chapter)

Welcome to The World That Never Was. My hometown. I love living here with my parents, Xemnas and Kumixko and we live in The Castle That Never Was. But I wish it wasn't always dark outside. I live a happy life. But that all changed. My name is Yuki and this is my chapter. 

When your father is the superior of Organization XIII, you will get a huge family. And by huge, I mean 11 uncles and 2 aunts. First, there's Uncle Xigbar. He's very laid back but he's fun to be around. Next, there's Uncle Xaldin. I don't hang out with that much. He's kind of scary. Along with Uncle Lexaeus. Both Uncle Xaldin and uncle Lexaeus are super tall. But they're both really good cooks. Uncle Lexaeus doesn't talk much. But when he does, he's always checking on me asking me if I'm hungry or not. Then, there's Uncle Vexen. He's okay. He's really smart, but sometimes he takes his knowledge a little too far. Thankfully, Uncle Zexion is there to stop him. Uncle Zexion is a little shy but he lets me in his library whenever I wanted a new book to read. Next is Uncle Saïx. He's my dad's second in command. He's cold to the other members but has a little bit of a soft spot for me. I think it's because I'm the daughter of the Superior. Next is Uncle Axel. He's super fun to be around. He likes to sit on the clock tower in Twilight Town. Sometimes, I go with him. Next is my favorite uncle, Uncle Demyx. Both of us love playing music together. Mom always says that we should perform sometime. But I'm way too shy. Although Uncle Demyx is very lazy, he's always willing to play music with me. Then there's Uncle Luxord. I like him. We play a lot of games together but he always wins. I don't blame him, though. He isn't called the Gambler Of Fate for nothing. Next is Uncle Marluxia. He likes giving me flower crowns on my birthday. They never last long though. I always feel bad when they die. He tells me that it's okay and that it's normal that they die. Sometimes, I help him take care of his gardens. They're really pretty. Next is Aunt Larxene. She likes hanging out with Uncle Marluxia. I like to think that they're secretly dating. Larxene is a little scary, but she never does anything that would cause harm to me. For some reason, she hates Uncle Demyx. I don't know why though. Next is Uncle Roxas. He's super cool. He can wield a Keyblade. I hope that I can wield one someday. Aunt Xion can do the same thing too! Like Uncle Marluxia and Aunt Larxene, I think that they're secretly dating. Uncle Roxas cares for her a lot. Both of them hang out with Uncle Axel a lot too. My mom isn't like the rest of the family. She's able to feel emotions while not having a heart. I'm like my mom. I'm able to feel all kinds of emotions while not having a heart. My mom was the one who convinced my dad not to put the infamous x-sigil in my name like the rest of my family. 

~The Next Day~

I was reading a book with Uncle Zexion in his library when we heard a knock on the door. Uncle Zexion got up from his seat and answered the door. 

"Hi Uncle Lexaeus," I said. He waved back. 

"Dinner's ready," Uncle Lexaeus said. 

"Thanks. We'll be there in a bit," Zexion replied. Uncle Lexaeus nodded and left. I bookmarked my page and got up from my seat. The two of us walked down the halls of the castle to the huge dining room. Uncle Zexion opened the door and let me in first. I walked in and smelled the delicious dinner waiting for us. I sat down in my seat where my plate was filled with delicious food. I looked around and saw everyone except dad. 

"Hey, Mom? Where's dad," I asked. 

"He's still on a mission. He'll be home soon," Mom explained. I nodded and started eating. After dinner, I went back to Zexion's library to pick up my book and went to my room waiting for dad to come home. Time went by fast because when mom knocked on my door, it was 10:30. 

"Sweetie, your dad's home," she said. 

"Okay! Be there in a bit," I said while smiling. I placed my bookmark on the page that I was currently on, put my bunny slippers on along with my fuzzy robe. I opened my bedroom door and followed mom into the Grey Area where dad was doing papers. 

"Daddy!" I said as I ran up to him. 

"Hey, Sweetheart. How was your day?" he asked as he gave me a bear hug. 

"It was good except for the fact that you weren't here."

"I know. But I have to work for you to be safe." he smiled. I smiled back at him. 

"I'll leave you two be." mom said. She then left the Grey Area. I climbed off of Dad's lap and sat across from him on the couch. 

"Okay. Tell me everything on your adventures." I love listening to him talk about his adventures. I love listening to  _ all _ of my family members talk about their adventures. But Dad's was always interesting. 

"Well, let's see. I went to Wonderland. That world always makes me dizzy." I giggled at that. We then spent the next half hour talking about his adventures. That's when I started to get sleepy. 

"Are you starting to feel sleepy?" dad asked. I nodded in response. 

"Come on, then. Let's get to bed. Did you brush your teeth?" 

"Yeah. I brushed them before you got home." I yawned. 

"Good." He then picked me up and carried me to bed. Even though I'm eight years old, dad still treats me like a baby. I don't blame him though. We got to my room and dad handed me my stuffed bear and gently tucked me in. 

"Good night, Yuki," he said. 

"Good night, dad," I replied sleepily. Dad then left the room and shut the door quietly. I drifted off to sleep not knowing that my life would change forever tomorrow. 


End file.
